Q-1
by Reincarnations
Summary: Kallen Akiza Jeagerjaque has lived a difficult life. What would happen if she was forced to go back to Japan? Secrets will be discovered. Lies will be made. And a shocking question will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the story idea I cannot get out of my head! It is a multiple crossover between Code Geass, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Bleach, and Percy Jackson series (which I do not own). If you don't like it then I am sorry. But I hope you do!_**

* * *

_"_Ah!" Luna yelled as she woke up from her reoccurring nightmare. Currently the Karakura and Goode High were invited to attend school at a larger school. Last year Karakura had some problems with their building so Goode's principal invited them to have school there. That morning the schools had announced that they would be going to Japan. Luna and her brother Leo were allowed to go on the trip because Akiza(their older adoptive sister) has to watch over them and she couldn't do that if the twins weren't with her.

Akiza heard her scream. She walked down the aisle of the enormous bus and laid Luna on her lap. "What was it this time?" Akiza whispered.

"I-I had a dream that some people were trying to hang me. I tried to get away, but I couldn't." Luna answered.

"Were they Britannians?" When Luna nodded her head, Akiza continued. "Did you forget that he is always watching over the Japanese?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" Luna exclaimed in a whispered. "Japan is still fighting because of him."

"Exactly so when ever you have that dream again or anything like that just remember, Zero is always there to save the innocent."

Luna nodded once more. "Can you please tell me a story about Zero?"

Akiza sighed. "Alright. One time the Black Knights tried to get the other hand with the Britannian soldiers. One of the soldiers, a princess guard, Suzaku Kururugi tried to attacked Zero. The two men were then trapped in the magnetic field. The soldiers were planning on sacrificing Suzaku to kill the Black Knights' leader."

"What happened?"

"Well Suzaku was willingly sacrificing himself. Zero couldn't bear to see his childhood friend die so he did something that had foiled both of the groups' plans."

"What did he do?"

"He activated his Geass and said, 'Live'. There were multiple explosions. But once all the smoke died down four people were missing. The princess, Euphie, Suzaku, Zero and-"

"You?" Luna asked.

Akiza grinned slightly. "Yes, but at the time I went by a different name, my middle name and my adopted parents name,Kallen Kozuki. About an hour later Euphie and Zero found each other. On the other hand Suzaku found me while I was showering under a waterfall. He took me as his prisoner. He caught some fish while I just sat there and watched."

"Was he cute?" Luna teased.

Akiza grin turned into a small smile. She pulled out her cell-phone and handed it to Luna. "You tell me." Akiza showed her a picture of Suzaku without a shirt on in the water.

"Why do you have this?" Luna asked.

"You wouldn't believe how many people wants to see a soldier without a shirt."

Luna giggled. In less than a minute she was back a sleep with a smile on her face.

Akiza sighed and returned to her seat. _Why did we have to go to Japan? _she thought. Wait a second-you don't know what led up to this. Well this is how it started out.

~Yesterday Morning~

It was just another normal day in the Soul Society. Everyone was present, meaning the captains, lieutenants, seated officers, Ichigo, his friends, his sisters, Akiza and her two siblings. Her and Ichigo were sparing once again to end a tie. Akiza then used a move only an _11 _knows how to do. That's when Captain Kuchiki out of the blue said, "May I ask you some questions?" Everyone thought it was strange but Akiza said he could. "Red or blue?"

"Red." She answered without hesitation.

"Black or white?"

"Black."

"Knight or soldier?"

"Knight."

"Why?"

"Soldiers are people who fight in wars just to win. Knights are people who will protect everyone that is innocent. You can't be promoted from a soldier, but you can be promoted from a knight to something better," she explained.

"Favorite number?"

"Not 11."

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't seem affected. "Eleven is a retched number that others use to judge certain individuals. Who would want to be called an eleven when it is just a mockery of a nation they love?"

"Fair enough. Last question. Zero or King?" Byakuya questioned.

Akiza's eyes widened for a second then changed back to normal. "Why do you want to know?"

Almost everyone present looked at both of them confused. "Why did you ask that?" Uryuu asked.

"I just want to know where her loyalty lies." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Akiza.

"But who's Zero and who's this king you're talking about?" Orihime interrogated.

"You don't know who Zero is?!" Luna exclaimed. "He is people's savior! He rescued many people, helped a rebellion take place, and tried to help Japan."

"They're called eleven." Ichigo tried to correct her.

"No," Akiza said, "they aren't. They are called Japan and Japanese. Japan lost the war to Britannia and the name was replaced by a number. It is a mockery to the nation. Some people are trying to get the name back." She glared at the captain of the 6th squad. "Now I want to ask you a question. Why would I be loyal to the man who started that war and replaced the name? Zero did try to get the name back and so I am loyal to him. That a good enough answer for you?"

Byakuya nodded his head as the Head-Captain walked into the room. "I have an announcement to make." He looked at the humans. "You nine will be going to Eleven."

"What why?!" Most of them yelled. The only ones that didn't were of course Luna and Akiza.

"It was an order. Your school will announce it tomorrow and you will leave that night."

"But, who told you that godfather?" Akiza asked.

"Your father had told me yesterday." She turned around and headed for the double doors. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ask why the hell they are making us go to Japan."

~Yesterday Afternoon~**_(A/N-Here comes some characters from PJO and who Akiza's father is just makes sense in my head)_**

"Why the hell are you making us go to Japan? Sorry for my language Lady Hera." Akiza stated.

"King Charles actually requested that Goode and Karakura High would join Ashford High for the new school year." Her uncle, Zeus stated.

"But why?"

"I don't know. But you have to go." Her father, Poseidon, stated.

She groaned and started pacing. "Why doesn't she want to go there?" Artemis asked her uncle.

"Because when she was about 16, she was involved in a rebellion that took place there. The leader a resistance tricked the people who was working for him. He at the end abandoned them."

"What resistance?" Ares asked.

"WE called ourselves the Black Knights." Akiza answered for her father.

"No way. Don't tell me, that red-haired chick is you?" Ares exclaimed.

"You mean the red-haired chick with a red nightmare and is the best fighter in the Black Knights, then yes I am."

"I'm sorry, but you just have to go." Poseidon intervened.

"What if I see him at Ashford?"

"Who's him?" Someone asked.

"He is the Prince of Britannia, leader of the Black Knights, and his name is Lelouch Lamprouge when he is at school, but while in the Black Knights he is Zero."

"If you see him then-"

~Present Time On The Bus~

"-_make sure he doesn't see you_," Akiza recalled. She laid her head on the head rest and looked out the window at the familiar scenery. _But, what if he sees me first?_

Before she could think about it anymore the bus grinded to an unexpected halt. Good thing she was the only student awake. She hurried to the front of the bus. "Why did we stop?"

"Sorry Miss, I almost fell asleep. I'm not used to driving so late." The driver apologized.

"I'll drive if you want. I know how to and I know where we're going." She offered.

"No, I got." Under his breath he muttered, "An eleven like me shouldn't have help from a Britannian."

Akiza laughed which made him flinched. "I'm not a Britannian. I'm also an _eleven_. Didn't you here me tell my sister the story?"

"To be truthful I heard a few bits and pieces. I tried not to eavesdrop, but I did. There was nothing loud to occupy my ears from what you two were saying. If I had turned on the radio then I could have waked everyone up," the driver explained.

"That's okay. I don't really care that you did. My full name is Kallen Akiza Jeagerjaques. I am part of the Black Knights. Let me drive. You are too tired." Akiza offered once more.

The driver pondered on this for a few seconds. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt anything, but are sure you know where we're going."

"I'm sure. I have driven there about thirty times. Don't worry." She and the driver switched places and in less than 5 minutes he passed out.

With Akiza driving they were 3/4 of the way there. While she was driving, a nightmare stopped her. She walked out and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing, just checking over the bus to make sure your not caring anything illegal," a familiar voice answered.

It made Akiza curious. "Do I know you? You sound familiar."

"So d-" The voice stopped.

"What?" The lid opened up and a man jumped down.

"Kallen?! Is that you?" The man asked.

"Ohgi?!" The man nodded and Kallen went up and hugged her long time friend. "How have you've been?"

"I've been okay. What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America?"

"I did. Made some new friends, hanged out with some family members, and found another Japanese that loves to hear stories about Zero."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Her name's Luna. I had adopted her as my sister because she didn't want to move with her aunt; same thing goes for her twin brother."

"Sweet. But why are you here?"

"Our school is forced to go to Ashford Academy for a few months."

"Be careful when you get there. If anyone there finds out that you or that girl Luna are Japanese they will not take kindly to you."

"I know. I was there when Suzaku arri-."

"That's not what I mean Akiza." Ohgi interrupted her. "Some of the other Black Knights were walking by the school when they saw some students try to kill a little Japanese boy who walked through to get a ball he dropped."

"Did anyone try to stop the student?"

"Yeah. One of them was close to killing the student. They had to drag him away. The kid ran away during the fight; seceritie was almost called."

"Kallen," the bus driver interrupted the two. "Sorry to interrupt but we have to go. Do you know what time it is?"

"Somewhere around midnight?"

"Not even close."

"What?"

Ohgi looked at his phone. "It's 5:30 already?"

"Crap, I have to go. Call me later Ohgi." Akiza said.

"See ya."

Akiza got on the bus to see some people already awake and most of them were her friends. "Who was that guy?" Tatsuki asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"We stopped here for about twenty minutes because you were talking to him. Is he an old friend?" Hazel said.

Akiza remembered when she met Hazel.

~Three Months Ago~

An espada had shot Akiza through her heart. Akiza was then sent to the Underworld. Her uncle, Lord Hades, had to pass trial to see if she should be sent to the Field of Punishment. "She has saved thousands of lives! She doesn't deserve to go there!" Persephone had argued.

"Is this true?" Hades had asked his neice.

"Yes sir. I need to get back to protect my two adoptive siblings. Some people are wanting to kill one of them and they won't go near her if I'm by her." Akiza had explained.

"You mean the twin daughter of Artemis?"

She nodded her head.

Hades had pondered on this for a few seconds. Hazel then came inside. "Please don't sent her to the Field of Punishment!"

"What d-" "She saved my life and I don't even know her!"

Hades looked at Akiza. "Why did you save my daughter's life?"

"A man tried to hurt her because of her skin color. I couldn't stand that, but I resisted for a few seconds. The man's friend said , 'You deserve to die filthy eleven.' I got pissed and started over there. One of them saw me and tried to shoot me. I moved my hand in front of it and the bullet was launched in my hands. I pulled the gun away and started beating the shit out of them. They eventually ran away. Then I left, with the gun in my pocket." Akiza explained.

"So you saved her life because-?"

"I'm not racist and I don't like it when people call a Japanese person an eleven." Akiza had answered.

Hades thought about it for a few minutes. "You can go back and live the rest of your life."

"Really?" Hazel asked for her cousin.

"Yes really, but on one condition." He leaned into Akiza's ear and whispered, "Keep an eye on my daughter for me. I don't want her to get killed because she's half japanese."

"Okay is that it?"

"Yes, you may go."

"But why just let me go with only one condition? Should I at least have three?" Akiza questioned.

Surprisingly Hades laughed. "You are like your father, always thinking you deserve a worse punishment for something you didn't do. I'm letting you go because according to Persephone you saved a thousand lives, you saved my daughter's, and you are your father's child."

Akiza smiled at the King of the Underworld. "Thank you, Lord Hades."

Hades laughed again, "Now you are my favorite neice. Nobody has ever said that to me."

~Present~

"Yes," Akiza finally answered. "He is one of my closets friends."

* * *

_**Here is the first chapter of the crossover. I will try to post a chapter at least once a week. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am honestly shocked that so many people have already read this. I didn't think many people would like it. Thank you koryandrs for saying it was a cool idea. It just came to my mind one day when I saw a video about the two animes right after each other. Here is the next chapter of Q-1. I do not own Code Geass, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Percy Jackson series, and Bleach.**_

* * *

One of Akiza's cousins looked at her strangely. "What do you mean he was an old friend?" Thalia asked. "Isn't he an eleven?"

Hazel looked at her hands, disappointed that her cousin would point that out. Akiza saw this and scolded Thalia even though she was a few years younger, even though it didn't show. "Not all _elevens _are what you think. I know a few people and they are amazing even though they are not what they seem."

"That's not what I meant." Thalia stated quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" Hazel asked. "Do you think it's bad to be friends with an eleven?"

"Of course not! I think it's awesome. I don't care he is an eleven." Thalia tried to explain.

"Ohgi."

Thalia, Hazel, and Akiza looked up at Luna. She smiled back at them in a friendly way. "Aki-san's friend. His name is Ohgi. Didn't you tell me about him once?"

Akiza nodded her head. "It was when you were sick. You had asked me if I had ever been as sick as you was. I had said once and told you about how Ohgi would take care of me when I did get sick." Akiza swallowed the lump in her throat. "Grimmjow had taken care at me then and that was the last time I saw him." It was silent on the bus, for which Akiza was glad for.

Grimmjow was killed because he didn't want to be a part of Aizen's plan anymore. Grimmjow didn't want his only sister to be killed so he had given up his freedom so she could live. They two siblings have known each other for years. When Akiza was told that he was murdered, she fell on her knees and cried her heart out. No one could try to cheer her up, she would get depressed even more. She missed school for almost two months, which was a new record for her.

"So his name is Ohgi?" Thalia finally asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

'Yes, his name is Ohgi." Akiza answered.

"Can you introduce him to us one day?" Hazel asked.

"Sure, if he wants to meet you guys. He doesn't like Britannians that much, so you will have to forgive him if he doesn't like you at first."

"But he likes you and aren't you a Britannian?" The daughter of the sky asked.

"Yes, I am," Akiza hastily answered. "But I don't like it when people hurt or don't like someone just because they are an eleven and same goes for him. He doesn't like Britannians because some of them tried to kill a kid because he was getting a ball he dropped." It wasn't the full truth but it was the truth.

"Oh, maybe he will like us?" Thalia asked hoping it would cheer some people up. Thalia knows not to get Akiza into a bad mood or else there will be a lot of screaming.

"He probably will because you're friends with me." The group of friends kept talking about random stuff. They never got on to the topic again which Akiza was glad of. The bus finally stopped at Ashford Academy. The moment it stopped she wished that she wouldn't have to experience the dreaded moment. But, not every one gets what they wished for and Akiza was one of them.

She sighed. _Well, _she thought, _it's now or never._ Akiza put on the hood of her jacket and hesitantly walked down the bus aisle. Everyone was off the bus, but Akiza couldn't find _him _anywhere.

"Welcome to Ashford Academy!" The president if the student council, Milly, exclaimed. "I was excited to hear that two other schools would be joining us. I hope you all enjoy this year! We are going to go ahead and introduce ourselves. I'm Milly." The other members were reluctant to say their name.

"Shirley."

"Rivalz."

"Nina."

One of the members saw that they weren't really enthusiastic about the new students so he tried to change that. "Hello, my name's Suzaku Kururugi. I hope you have a wonderful school year. Here is one of our other members, Nunnally." He set his hand on the girl in the wheel chair. "She is only in Middle School, but we still count her as a member because she lives here on campus."

Akiza looked at the blind girl in sympathy. Akiza was born half blind so she could understand what Nunnally was going through. She wanted to go over there and give her a hug, but she couldn't. Her cover would be blown.

Milly smiled at the soldier. "Thank you Suzaku. One of our student council members isn't here right now, but he will be here shortly. There is going to be one member of the council and he or she will be showing only one of you around."

Milly turned to the rest of the student council. "So which one of you guys will lead one of the students?"

"I will." Akiza froze. That voice, that familiar voice. No one could make her forget that voice, no matter how much she begs. That voice belonged to-

* * *

_**Cliffhangers are so mean. End of the chapter. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted in about a week, maybe more, maybe less. It depends on if I can get on a computer. Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The new chapter. I do not own Code Geass, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Bleach, and Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**_

* * *

That voice, it belonged to Lelouch. Milly looked at Lelouch disappointed. "Why are you late? I thought you had just forgotten something?"

"I did, but I got held up." Lelouch looked down at Akiza. She tried to ignore him and pulled down her hood even more. Lelouch walked to the front of the group but not without stealing a glance from Akiza. He put on an inncocent smile. "So which of you am I going to be showing around?"

Everyone looked around to see who would volunteer. Apparently no one wanted to have him show her around. "Miss Jeagerjaques will be the student you will be showing around," one of the teachers stated.

She turned around as quickly as she could. "Why me? Why can't it be someone else?"

"You are the only person that will be able to get along with him quickly. Remember those kids?" Akiza paused. The kids the teacher were talking about were elevens. They had all die in a shooting and they were the targets. Akiza tried to stop them, but someone had nocked her out. As she fell down she heard some of the kids scream, "Mom! Please get up!" Akiza had cried for days over the kids grave.

Thinking about it made her blood boil. She walked up to the teacher and point an acussing finger at him. "I don't give a shit that you are my step-mom's new husband. I will make you pay if you even bring them up again. My parents won't be able to hold me back if you do. I loved them like they were my own kids and they thought of me like a mother. It was my fault that I didn't save them. "

She walked to Lelouch and muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"Kallen, I am so sorry that I betrayed you." Lelouch immediatley apologized as soon as they were out of hearing range. "If I could I would take everything back."

Right now the two former members of the Black Nights were walking the permimeter of the school. So far the only thing new Akzia had is Lelouch's attitude. "Look, I can't forgive you for what you did right now. Maybe in the...future." She slowed down once she the TV in the building.

"_Hello everyone out there." _Princess Cornelia started out. She put her hand on a little girl's shoulder, _Luna's _shoulder. "_If your this girl's older sister this message is for you. This child was lost and she bumped into me when she was walking. I know she is an eleven."_ Everyone in the room gasped in horror. Akiza stood there figuring out a plan. "_You can come get her tonight-"_

_"Hey_ Zero!" One of the soldiers shouted out. "_If you really one the _Eleven's _side. Come with her sister to get the girl. After all she said she has wanted to meet you." _The two looked at each other then back at the screen. "_When the moon is at it's highest is when Cornelia will meet you two. If you don't-" _The soldier smiled evilly. "_The__n she will kill the girl. At the plaza infront of the base."_

The TV turned off before Cornelia could say anything. The two were silent for minutes. "I'll forgive you," Kallen started out, "if and only if you help me get my baby sister."

"To be honset I didn't know you had a sister."

"I had adopted her and her brother about a year ago. Their dad had die and their aunt was going to take custidy of them. They didn't want to leave me so I said I would adopt them." Akiza explained, then she blinked. "Why the heck did I just tell you that?"

Lelouch took a chance and held her hand. "Maybe you are starting to forgive me. Do you think your sister will be alright until then?"

Akiza smirked at Lelouch. "Of course. After all she is the twin daughter of the moon."

* * *

_**End of chapter. Next chapter will try to be posted in a week or so. Review if you like it. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New chapter! I do not own Bleach, PJO series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and Code Geass. Enjoy!**_

* * *

After a long day of school, Akiza was getting ready to retrieve her sister from the princess when she remembered the conversation she had with Lelouch.

"_What do you mean she is the twin daughter of the moon?" he asked._

_"Have you ever heard the legends about the gods?" Kallen asked._

_"Of course. King Charles is actually enemies with Lord Poseidon." Lelouch stated out of the blue._

_Akiza was intrigued by the information. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Lord Poseidon had saved him during a storm. To thank him King Charles tried to kill him. Lord Poseidon let him live, but barely." Lelouch answered._

_Kallen smiled even though inside she was burning with rage and fury. "Good so you know they are real."_

_"Yes I do. Wait-are you one of the gods' children?"_

_"Well, when a god has a child with a mortal they're called demigod or half-bloods. I on the other hand am a child of a god and goddess. I was turned into a mortal by a goddess so I'm a demigod."_

_"Okay, so your adoptive sister is the child of a virgin goddess.**(A/N-Read Part One of the Story Trilogy)** How is that even possible?"_

_"It's a long story. So are you going to come with me to get her?" Akiza asked in a begging tone._

_"Of course! Zero is always there to help the innocent."_

Kallen smiled as she put on her old Black Knights uniform. _Just like the old days,_ she thought. As she walked out the door she started calling some friends, some old war friends. "Hey, we're getting the Black Knights back together for something special. You all in?"

~OTHER AREA WITH LUNA~

Luna was sitting on the couch drinking her favorite beverage when Cornelia walked out of her bathroom dressed in her traditional battle uniform. Cornelia had took her to her house to stay for a while. "Are you planning on killing me?" Luna asked.

"Of course not," Cornelia answered as she adjusted her glove. "That soldier was an idiot for even saying that. While you were taking the nap I fired him."

Luna looked up at her confused. "Wasn't he your knight?"

"Yes, now I have to get a new one. Hopefully there will be a female fighter that will be willing to be my knight. I have always wanted a female knight but there has been none so far."

Luna perked up at this. "My older sister would be a perfect knight for you! She is the strongest person a live! She always protects her family, and no one even notice before she is injured. In fact this one time she saved a group of kids she didn't know. Sadly all of them were killed in a shooting."

"That's awful!" Cornelia exclaimed. "What did your sister do?"

"Aki-san tried to get in front of them. One of the gang members hit her in her pressure point and she fainted. The last thing she told me she heard was a few of them yelling 'Mommy, please get up!'"

Cornelia looked at Luna with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that. My half brother had said that to our mother when someone shot her and his sister. When he went to go confront the king about it I stood as emotional as a rock. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. He was forced to leaved with his sister and was no longer 11th in line for the throne."

Luna clenched her hands. "The only reason the gang killed them is because they were elevens."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't kill the innocent. If an el-" Cornelia stopped herself and cleared her throat. "If a Japanese does something horrible like kills a Britannian then I say they aren't innocent."

Cornelia looked out the window. "It's about time to go." She held out her had and Luna grabbed it.

While the two were waiting at the meeting area Cornelia asked, "So what does your sister look and is like?"

"She has red short hair and eyes that change from brown to blue when she wants them to. She loves to play in the rain, it keeps her close to her father. She is like a younger version of our step-grandma, always making sure our family is safe. Aki-san doesn't care that she is her step, she calls her Grandma and step-grandma lets her."

"How can you have the same grandma if she just adopted you?"

"Our mothers are half-sisters. They have the same father but their mom wasn't their real mother." Luna explained then she continued, "Aki-san sings to me and my half-siblings if we ask her. They fall asleep, but I never can. I ask her if she would tell me a story about Zero. She can tell me a whole bunch of stories about him."

"How does she know so much about him?"

"She's his Q-1."

* * *

_**End of the chapter. I will try to post the next one in about a week or so. Review! It would be much appreciated. Have a whar day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here**_** is the next chapter! I don't own Code Geass, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, PJO, and Bleach. Have a whar (eternal peace) time reading it!**_

* * *

Cornelia stood waiting for the "guests" to arrive. Luna was beside her holding her hand, smiling like she had a sugar high. "Why are you so happy?" Cornelia asked the happy girl.

Luna gleamed up at the full moon. "I am always happy on a full moon! It means I get to see my mother."

Cornelia smiled at her. "So you're a demigod and your mother is Lady Artemis."

Luna jumped away in surprise. "How do know about demigods?"

"When I was younger these monster like creatures were chasing me. I thought I was going to die until a blob water appeared and killed all of them. My father's rival saved me, Lord Poseidon." Cornelia touched her bare neck. "He had gave me a necklace and said it would keep them from finding me. A couple of days ago it just randomly disappeared. I searched every inch of my house but I couldn't find it."

Luna smiled at her. "It will come back. I'm sure of it." Cornelia smiled back at the little girl.

Some Britannian soldiers then surrounded the area and half were in their Nightmares. "What is the meaning of this?" Cornelia asked.

"The Black Nights are back. A spy overheard one of the old members talking to Zero over the phone." A soldier answered.

"They are probably back because you said I would kill Luna-"

The soldiers laughed. "You actually learned the _eleven's _name? How pathetic is that?"

Cornelia fumed. She turned back to the forest entrance waiting for Luna's older sister and Zero. The moon rose higher. Cornelia became anxious while Luna became worried.

The soldier threw her a gun. "They're not here; shoot her!"

As Cornelia looked at the gun a group of Nightmares appeared. One of the drivers jumped out and yelled, "Don't shoot! I'm here Cornelia!"

Everyone gawked at the driver. It was Zero! He actually came.

He held out his hand and someone inside the Nightmare took it. The someone was dressed in a Black Night uniform and that someone happened was Akiza.

"Aki-san!" Luna exclaimed as she ran to her sister. She hugged her as tight as she could. "I knew you would get me."

Akiza smiled and picked her up. "Please, the next time you sense or see something strange just come find me."

She stopped smiling and looked up at Cornelia. "Thank you for taking care of my sister for me. But the body guards weren't necessary." She pointed to the guards.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "So you're the famous Aki-san I've he-" Before she could finish she was pushed away by Kallen. A claw like mark appeared on Kallen's back after a few seconds of her pushing Cornelia away.

"Get her out of here!" Akiza yelled at Zero. Zero quickly rushed Luna into the Nightmare and the Black Nights immediately left the seen, well except for Kallen. "Order your men to fall back." She whispered in Cornelia's ear.

"Soldiers! Fall back!" Cornelia ordered. "I need to have a private talk with this girl."

The soldiers looked at each other then reluctantly left the princess with the member of the Black Nights. "What was that thing that attacked?" Cornelia asked as Akiza got into a fighting stance with her zanpakuto in her hand.

"They are Hollows; souls that don't pass on peacefully or does something horrible while they were living like murdering someone." She answered as she scanned the area. That's when she spotted a shadow behind one of the enormous tree. "There." She mumbled.

In less than 5 seconds a swarm of Hollows attacked. Akiza managed to protect the princess. As she killed the fourth one the last one struck her head. She lost her vision but before she fainted Kallen killed the Hollow. As she passed out she could have sworn she heard someone yelling her name, her eleven name.

* * *

_**Chapter is now over! The next chapter will be posted in about a week. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is the next chapter! I don't own Bleach, Code Geass, PJO series, and Yu-Gi-OH! 5Ds. ENjoy!_**

* * *

Akiza woke up lying on a couch with a cold washrag on her forehead. When she put her hand under it, she felt a small bump. _"Now I know why I passed out_," Kallen thought as she sat up. As she did she finally noticed the thin blanket wrapped around her figure. And surprisingly there was a not next to the pillow.

It said:

_Dear Kallen or Akiza (Whichever you prefer me to call you)_

_I heard many things from your adoptive sister. Luna speaks highly of you. She had told me about how you sacrificed your life to save some kids and they were killed when you were knocked unconscious. _

_She has also told me about how you were shot six times. You were protecting your other adoptive sister, Patty was it? Her father sure is an asshole for what he did to her in the past. I was relived to hear that you had taken her in and survived when you took the bullets. _

_I was most shocked when Luna basically told me you were a demi-god. Maybe you are wondering how I know what that is? Maybe my younger brother, Lelouch, has already told you. _

_You look oddly familiar, then I saw your eyes. Those are the same eyes that saved my life around the time my step-mother was murdered. I was running away because I didn't want to face the facts. I ran into what you called a Hollow. I screamed and yelled for help at the same time. Then my father's enemy came forward and shielded me using his body, like you did at midnight. __That was when I knew you were his daughter (Lord Poseidon)._

_I'm not sure you would agree to this. I had fired my protector because of his actions today. I need a new body guard. So if you and Zero would be okay with it, I would love for it to be you._

Akiza dropped the card in shock. A Britannian princess was asking her, a Black Knight member, to be her body-guard. That could never happened...but it could... She continued reading the card:

_This weekend at 4 o'clock, five men will show up and do a test. The test is to which would be better at doing the job. I do not want my guard to be a traditional male. I want you, a female that can relate to me. _

_There will be a section for any last-minute volunteers and they would be after those men. Please, be there and please try not to be late. _

_I Am Counting On You!_

_Cornelia_

She smiled lightly to herself. Kallen stood up and folded up the blanket and wrote on the small note. About a minute later she was out the window running as fast as she could to the Black Knight's hideout. What she didn't notice was Cornelia staring after her through her bedroom window.

~BLACK KNIGHT'S HIDEOUT~

After a heart warming reunion, Zero cleared his throat. "Now, down to business. We need to decide what we need to do with this girl. We can't have her by herself because she would be in danger." He placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. "So, all those in favor of her being Q-1's assistant raise your hand." Almost immediately every hand was raised including Zero and C2. "Okay Miss Luna you are now the Q-1's assistant."

Luna stared confused at Zero. "Who's Q-1?"

"Do you know what the Q stands for?" Zero asked smiling under his mask.

"I think I do. Doesn't it mean-" She paused half way and stared at her older sister in shock. "You're Q-1?!" When she nodded Luna squealed and hugged her. "Thank you Zero!"

Everyone huddled around her and introduced themselves to her. Akiza caught Zero leaving to his quarters in the corner of her eyes. On instinct she followed. "Lelouch," she called out opening only a crack of the door, "can I talk to you for a second?"

When he nodded his head Kallen came in and closed the door. "Cornelia asked me something while I was gone."

"What did she ask?" While Lelouch was questioning her, he took of Zero's mask and cape. She couldn't help the fact her legs felt like they were going to collapse.

"Well she wanted to know if you would be okay with me being her new body guard. She had fired her old one because of what he did and she wanted me." Akiza explained as quick as she could.

Lelouch sighed and thought about it for a few seconds, then he said his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Code Geass, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Bleach, and PJO series. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

"I'm okay with it," Lelouch started out. Before Kallen could say anything he continued, "On a couple of conditions, of course."

"Okay then what are they?"

"First condition: her and the Black Knights will have a peace treaty when you go be her knight." He plainly stated out. Akiza looked at him confused so Lelouch continued. "If you work for her and the other Black Knights go and invade a Britannian area, she could be there. That means the Black Knights would be fighting with each other. If we could get the Britannian Princess on our side-"

"Then we have fewer enemies to worry about and an alliance to help with the war for Japan's freedom; an inside spy to give us the other Britannian war front's plans." Kallen finished. "That's brilliant!" Then she hesitated. "What is the second condition?"

Lelouch looked at the Q-1 seriously. "You have to forgive me for what I did in the past." She stayed still for a second, then giggled to herself. "What's so funny?"

Kallen stopped laughing and smiled warmly at the ex-prince of Britannia. "I already forgave you when you willingly came with me to get my sister. I said I would forgive you and I did."

Lelouch smiled. "You should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He turned around.

Akiza looked over her shoulder at the door. Then she thought, "_He did help save her life." _She quickly walked next to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for saving my sister's life. I owe you my life." She whispered in his ear.

Then she was gone in less than a second. Lelouch stood there all alone. Then he muttered, "You don't owe me your life. You already have my heart."

~THE NEXT DAY~

It was already 3:00 p.m when Akiza was walking past the school gate. She still had a few minutes before she had to leave, but her plans changed when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. She stopped and searched the area. "Grimmjow?" She called. There was no answer but she could still feel it. It made her nervous.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps. She turned around as quick as she could to only see Rivalz and Lelouch. "Whoa!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Oh, you're the teenager that saved the 11. Did you see the ghost or something?"

"I-I-I." She stuttered uncontrollably.

Lelouch looked at her long and hard. She was sweating like crazy and was all jittery. "Why are you nervous?"

Akiza took in a shaky breath. "I think my older brother is near."

Lelouch and Rivalz stared at her strangely. "What do you mean you think your brother is near?" Rivalz asked.

"My brother and I have a strong connection. It's like I can f-" Akiza widened her eyes and turned around.

Behind her was a bloody figure with his clothes were all torn and he looked exhausted. He looked up. His eyes were a combination of light and dark blue, just like-. Before any of the three students could ask anything, he started falling.

They rushed to his side as quick as they could. Kallen caught him and wrapped one of his arm around his shoulder. "We need to get him to the Student Council building." She insisted and started heading there.

"Who is he?" Lelouch asked as he took the bloody man's other arm.

"He's my older brother." Her voice caught in her throat. The three immediately ran to the building.

~20 MINUTES LATER~

Some of Akiza's friends were wondering where she was at. They were Rukia, Tatsuki, Leo Valdez, Hazel, Thalia, Ichigo, and Nico. The others weren't even worried. One of them said she could have just gotten lost and he was her brother! "Okay who remembers seeing her today?" Ichigo intervened because he was Akiza's brother-in-law.

"She helped me with my homework around noon," Hazel offered.

"That doesn't help much." Leo muttered. She chose to act like she didn't hear that.

"I was on the phone with her a couple of hours ago," Thalia stated. "She asked me if I could watch her two of her adoptive siblings."

Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean by two?" Rukia asked.

"She told me Luna had her permission to go somewhere." Thalia answered.

"So she let my little sister run off on her own again?" Ichigo yelled. "Does she not remembered what happened yesterday?"

"She's not by herself," Tatsuki intervened this time. "I saw Ohgi come and get her."

"The man who Akiza was talking to yesterday?" Nico commented.

All the females nodded their heads. Before they could discuss anymore the intercom went off. "_Attention all students!" _Milly voice stretched out the campus. "_The Student Council Building is closed for the time being. That means no student is allowed in the building without my permission; this rule is also includes the student council officers and members. I will inform you when it is open." _The call ended.

Students all around started muttering to each other. "You don't think Akiza happens to be in there?" Leo asked.

"It's Princess you're talking about," Rukia explained. "Why wouldn't it be?"

~AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL BUILDING~

"Akiza," Milly called, "Can I talk to you in the other room for a sec?" Kallen stood up and followed the Stuco President out of the room as the nurse started to wrap her brother in the bandages. "Okay, so who was that guy and why did he come here?"

Akiza stayed silent and stared at the room they just left. You could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "He's my older brother," she choked out. "He came here because the deal was broken."

"Deal? What deal?" Milly asked.

"He made a deal with a traitor. The traitor promised he wouldn't hurt me as long as my brother came and worked for him. The traitor broke his deal, so my brother tried to leave. That's why he is so hurt." Kallen explained as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm so-" Milly was interrupted as the clock ranged signaling the hour. "I can't believe it's already 4."

Kallen widened her eyes. "Shit! I'm going to be late."

"What for?"

Kallen started gathering her stuff as she explained. "Princess Cornelia had asked me to be present when some people were going to volunteer to be her knight. She had asked me to not be late and I am!" She rushed out the door.

She ran past the gate and onto the streets. A second later a large force bumped into her leg. She turned around and smiled. Her brother's zanpakuto spirit Panthera was following her. Panthera was of course a giant blue panther. "You want to help?" When he nodded his head Akiza climbed atop of his back. "Get me to the meeting as fast as you can." As soon as she said that Panthera ran full speed. Hopefully she could get there before Cornelia is forced to pick her knight.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter! I do not own Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, Code Geass, and PJO. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The room was filled with couple hundred Britannians. Five men were kneeling in front of three thrones. There were multiple cameras placed everywhere; the decision was going to be broadcasted to everyone in Japan. Princess Cornelia searched aimlessly for Kallen. In a few more seconds the test will begin. Sadly, it could be her last chance to have a knight she wants.

Euphie and her knight, Suzaku, were by her side. Euphie wanted to be there when he sister chose her knight. That's when she noticed Cornelia's panicked expression. "What's wrong? Nervous?" Her sister just nodded her head.

King Charles stood up from his throne. The room became quiet. "Today my daughter, Princess Cornelia, will choose her knight. If there is any last minute volunteers come forth now or wish you had," he bellowed.

No one came up. Cornelia's heart sank to her feet. All of her hope was gone. Before King Charles could sit down, the large double doors busted open.

The Black Knights walked in two lines following their leader. The Britannians moved out of the way as the _elevens _crossed the room. Euphie stood up and Suzaku went in front to shield her. When the Black Knights were by the five candidates, everyone but Zero kneeled. Cornelia smiled. She stood by her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Euphie screeched.

Zero looked at Cornelia. "We're here like you asked."

Everyone gasped and looked at Cornelia looked at her. Cornelia's smiled wiped away her smile. "Where is your Q-1?"

"She will be here as soon as she can. She had a family issue," he explained. "But please, continue with the test. Once she gets here, I'm positive all of these less trained men will look as weak as new born cat."

The five glared at him while Cornelia laughed. "I already know that. But thanks anyways for the heads up."

"Hold up," Suzaku intervened. "What are you ta-"

Foot steps were heard against the marble floor. The Britannians in the back rushed out of the way as a 500 pound blue panther ran passed them. Someone was riding on top. Akiza was on top. Cornelia's smile returned, brighter than before.

The panther fell on his stomach, exhausted from the long run. Kallen got off of Panthera and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She addressed the royal family. "I apologize for being late, Princess Cornelia. I had a matter to take care of."

'What happened?" Luna asked as she stepped beside Zero, holding the side of his cape.

Akiza glanced at Luna. She mouthed, "_I'll tell you later._"

"Explain why you are late!" King Charles demanded. She kept quiet.

"Please, Akiza," Cornelia plead, "why were you late?"

Luna glanced at her sister waiting for her explanation. Everyone stared expecting for an answer. Kallen started shaking. Tears were threatening to spill out. Luna saw the distress in her sister's expression and she started panicking. "Aki-san?"

Said female swallowed a breath of air. "My older brother is on the verge of death."

~ASHFORD ACADEMY~

Back at the school, all of Akiza's friend gasped. They finally realized where she was and why the building was shut down. During the commotion, Luna left to riding on Panthera. "_Are you prepared to be my knight?" Cornelia asked the red-head._

"_Yes," she answered shocking everyone at the school._ "_I will serve you and protect you if you choose me as your knight."_

_"Hold up a sec," one of the_ _volunteers interrupted. "You can just prance in here and claim to be right to be the Princess's knight!"_

_"And why not?" Akiza asked not moving a muscle. _

_Another soldier stood. "YOU ARE AN ELEVEN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

All of the students started whispering to each other asking the same question: do you know she's an eleven. Someone actually asked Hazel and she responded, "Of course I knew. She saved my life and someone called her a wretched eleven. She said, '_I'm proud to be Japanese.'"_ The room became quiet after Hazel said the statement.

"_Yes, I am an eleven." Akiza confirmed. "And I was the one that saved Princess Cornelia's life when none of the soldiers made an attempt to."_

_"That is a lie!" A soldier yelled. "Why don't you tell us when you saved the princess's life?"_

_"The day I went to get my sister," she growled. "After Luna walked past me I heard movement in the forest. I knew something was ready to attack Cornelia. So I ran in front of her and took the damage the monster try to inflict on her."_

_"You damn elevens' and your lies!" A Britannian yelled from the background. _

_"Akiza is not lying!" Cornelia countered. "I have proof that this Japanese is not lying." Everyone gasped as Cornelia used the other term. The Japanese just smiled and cheered. _

_"Which is?" King Charles challenged. _

The next moment surprised everyone. And I do mean everyone.

**_Review!_**


End file.
